From the Grave I Rise
by Silvie-chan
Summary: A certain monster muses on life in general, the past, what may have been, her brother, among other things.


From the Grave I Rise

By Lady Silver Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

---

The follow up of the follow up of a oneshot, "From the Grave I Rise" could easily be a stand alone story, but it fits neatly in with the other two, so, thus, it is the third part of the oneshot arc I've got written. This one has to deal with Maibe, my original character who plays a main part in my other fic, "Shatterglass". Maibe is a deliciously fun character to write, and I loved writing "From the Grave I Rise". I hope you enjoy it!

---

**Note: **There's a spattering of Ancient Egyptian in here, and there's a little key underneath this to tell you what it means. Egyptian is in italics, so you know where it is. I usually use italics for emphasis, but now they're bold instead. Hurrah.

Ancient Egyptian Key

_sen_- brother

_mewet_- Mother

_it-_ Father

_mehwet-i- _My family

_sen-i-_ My brother

---

I'm drowning...gods, I'm drowning in this darkness. Please, I beg of you, lift me up from this accursed place!

...I hate the dark...

Please. I **beg** of you! _Sen_...

...help me...

Don't leave me here! Don't leave me all alone! This darkness, these shadows, they've taken me, and they're killing me...I'm crying, sobbing, pleading, for you to take me away from here.

Don't leave me here. Please. I'll do anything; just don't leave me alone in the dark!

I always hated the dark, remember, _sen_? It always frightened me, and I always begged _Mewet_ to leave a lamp lit until I fell asleep. But we couldn't spare the oil. So I huddled up next to you, cuddling Masika, my doll, praying for sleep to come soon. You'd always assure me that the darkness was nice. That the shadows would never hurt me; that they were your friends, and never would hurt someone you loved. Don't you remember, _sen_?

Please say you do...

...I wouldn't be able to bear it if you didn't...

Please! Save me from the darkness, _sen_! You are our only hope...I hate this place, and I hate this form that I'm forced to wear. Please, _sen_, help me! Help me escape...

...but you can't, though. You're bound to the Realm, as am I, but only in a different way...

Promise me this then, _sen_: promise me you'll get our revenge, and if you die, I promise I will finish it. Promise me that you'll spill every drop of the Pharaoh's blood. Promise me you'll make them feel the pain I felt, _Mewet_ felt, _It_ felt, that _you_ still feel.

Promise me this, _sen_. Please.

I wish I could help more...all I can do is whisper to the others that we will not always be enslaved, using my might as Ruler of the Grave to spread the truth, always passing along a word of hope. We all are bound here.

Well, that's a lie, _sen_. Not **all** of us are enslaved. That **magician** isn't bound. That foolish Lesser is free to leap from Realm to Realm to do his precious **Pharaoh's** will. I hate him. We all hate him for his freedom. Do you know what he says brother? He says we **deserve** to be sealed here. That we deserve the torment that is visited upon us every single day we spend enslaved here in the shadows. That we deserve to have been murdered, to have had our very **souls** sealed away and enslaved to fight for a nameless Pharaoh whom we hate. Nobody deserves that, _sen_, nobody.

I swear I will aid you in any way possible, _sen_. I swear it. I will fight for you. I will **die** for you, if it aids you in battle.

Gods, _sen_, please! Please don't leave me here! Please don't forget me! Please, I beg of you! I want _Mewet_ and _It_ and Akila and Akins and Husani and Anippe and Femi and Chisisi and Nkrumush and Musin and Kakra and Lapis and Habibah...

I want _mehwet-i_. But most of all, I want you, _sen-i_.

I miss you. I miss the place where I once felt you, where I **knew** you lived. Khepri and Layla, they're here, but it's not the same, it's not...They...they're not **themselves** anymore. They're one person. They're...**loyal**. To that Pharaoh. To that **magician**.

It hurts, _sen_! It hurts, their betrayal. They **help** the Pharaoh. Do they not care that he killed us? That he murdered us in cold blood, and enslaved us to forever serve him, so he could have more of his precious **power**? Is it possible to hate and love someone at the same time, _sen_? For if it is, that is what I feel for them...how could they? How **could** they? Is it some **epiphany** that they've had, that makes them loyal to him? Oh gods, I hate them. Yet I love them. Their betrayal...it hurts, it aches. It makes my very soul **bleed**.

I don't want to fight for the Pharaoh, _sen_. I want to kill him. I want to strangle him by his own innards, to laugh as his hot blood hits the stones of his palace, dying where he thought he was most safe. Please, _sen_...promise me you'll kill him. Promise me you'll free us all. Please. Help me show Khepri and Layla the wrongs that he's **done**! Please...

Did it hurt, _sen_, when your other self betrayed you? Did it hurt when the other half of your soul **betrayed** you? When he abandoned you for the **Pharaoh**? Did it hurt as much as Khepri and Layla's betrayal hurt me? It wasn't that long ago...this ache wounds me, _sen_...I plead, I beg of you to destroy that Pharaoh. To make him **pay** for what he's done! I hate him! I hate him and his accursed other self! May Anubis judge them unworthy, and have Ammit eat their hearts!

I wish...I wish...I don't know what I wish. I wish that that night had never happened. I wish I had survived, and was there to help you. Maybe if I had survived, neither of us would be bound to this Realm, I as one of its denizens, and you as part of the Seal upon it. I wish the Pharaoh was dead. I wish your other self could **understand** us, _sen_. You trusted him, _sen_, and how did he repay that trust? He betrayed you. He left. He helped **them**! The **Pharaoh's** entourage! I wish that I were free, free to aid you, free to help you.

...nobody wants you, do they, _sen_? Nobody but me...nobody but the dead, we few wandering spirits, chained to this world of shadows.

Do they speak to you, _sen_? Do the ghosts of Kuruelna whisper to you their pleas, their **demands**, that you seek their revenge? The revenge they can never seek out for themselves? Do you feel the...Things? Do you feel the Things that bear my flesh and blood? That carry within them an ancient, **evil** darkness? Does the Pharaoh know that eventually, that darkness will eat away at him, and utterly **destroy** him?

...Like it's destroyed **us**, _sen_. Like it shall destroy Layla and Khepri. Like it shall destroy the magician. Does he know? Does he wish to know?

Have I been loyal to you, _sen_? Unlike your other half? Does he fill the place in your mind where I once was? Or does it ache still, and do you pine for my presence? I know I wish for yours...didn't I **almost** win us that battle? Didn't I **almost** complete our revenge?

I pity the god who is enslaved (so **powerful**, yet so weak), the one who defeated us. We almost won. We were almost there...you and I. I _finally_ got to help you. I **died** for you that day. Do you remember, _sen_? I cherish, yet I hate that memory. For within it, we worked together again, you and I, fighting our hardest for our revenge, yet we lost. My death was for **nothing** that day, although it would have won us the battle, had the Pharaoh not summoned the god-slave.

It's not fair, _sen_. Why does life have to be like this? Why must it be a never-ending cycle of blood and revenge, of death?

Don't leave, _sen_...please, you promised! You promised, oh so long ago, don't you remember? You promised you'd **never** leave me. That we'd do **everything** together. That we'd share everything. Please, _sen_...

...don't leave me alone in the dark...

...no, no... Don't worry about me brother. I'll be fine.

For I'm Maibe, the Dark Necrophilia, Ruler of the Grave.

And from that same grave I rise to fight our never-ending fight, always for you, _sen-i_.

**_Owari_**


End file.
